Pancakes, Memories and Fairy Tales
by Taihu
Summary: -Set after 2x11.- *SPOILERs* The week after what happened to Belle and how it affects Ruby.


I own nothing but the story. If the characters were mine, Red Beauty would be canon, yay.

Rated: K+ ? I don't know.

Pairing : Red/Belle

Set after 2x11. *SPOILERS*

* * *

It was a sunny Monday in Storybrooke but Ruby couldn't see the sun. She was trying to do her job at Granny's but she couldn't stop thinking about Belle -who had crossed that damn line a week ago-. Ruby sighed as she thought of Belle. She was really worried about her. She had been shot by Hook and had crossed that damn line. And now, she didn't remember anything. She had forgot everything.

* * *

The first day after Belle had been shot, Ruby went to her hospital room, hoping that Belle might be awake, that she might -not remember who Ruby was but- feel something with Ruby's contact, that she might feel that Ruby didn't want to hurt her and that she was telling the truth. They were friends before she crossed the line. Ruby was waiting in the hallway and couldn't decide what to do. She really wanted to come in, actually she needed to, she needed to hear Belle's breath, to see that her friend was still alive and that she didn't die in her sleep. However, it wasn't that easy to come in and to sit on a chair and to talk to her sleepy friend because nobody knew when Belle would wake up. A true love's kiss wouldn't work because she wasn't sleeping under a curse. She had been shot. And Ruby couldn't think about that, Belle had been shot because of Hook and Rumpelstiltskin's business. She was innocent and now, she was lying on a hospital bed. That's not fair, Ruby thought. Actually, she had done more than only thought it. She had yelled it at Rumpelstiltskin as Belle was transferred to her room after the accident. She had totally lost her mind and had threatened the most powerful man in town. Well done Ruby, she thought as she waiting in the hallway, unable to chose to come in or to go back to work. She craved to come in and to sit on a chair next to Belle's bed but she knew she would cry. Ruby didn't cry often but when she did, she just couldn't stop herself and she wasn't sure if she could handle what was waiting for her in that room. However, she couldn't ignore Belle's smell in her nose. She refused to be a coward. She came in.

As Ruby entered the room, Belle was sleeping as if she was cursed but Ruby knew it was worse that a curse, Belle was in coma. It broke Ruby's heart but she knew she had hoped too much. She also knew that when Belle was awake, she will need someone to talk to, someone who will really care about her. And Ruby knew already that she truly was this someone. She sat down on a chair, took Belle's hand in hers and watched her sleep quietly for an hour.

"Don't ever go again on an adventure without me. You should have asked me to come with you Belle, you know how much I love adventures. Especially with you." Ruby couldn't help herself but smiled a bit as a first tear fell followed by many. "You must wake up Belle, I.."

Suddenly, the door opened. Ruby turned around and her smile disappeared. Rumpelstiltskin came in. Ruby dropped Belle's hand and stood, ready to face Rumpelstiltskin but she could feel her wet cheeks and she didn't want someone to know she had cried. She ran out the room.

* * *

On Wednesday, Belle woke up. She was alone in her room and had no idea what she was doing here. She didn't remember anything and she began to cry. One hour later, Rumpelstiltskin and Ruby were both in the hospital's hallway, arguing about what happened to Belle and who should explain her the situation first. Dr. Whale tried to clam them down but Ruby was really out of her nerves and she was now yelling at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Don't ever dare see her now. IT'S YOUR FAULT."

"You can't prevent her from seeing me !" Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"Oh, sure I can. You know I can control the wolf now. I'm not sure she wants to see you _right now_. You know, it's not like you were guilty of her forgetfulness," she reminds him.

Ruby knew she made him mad but she clearly didn't care. She knocked at the door and after hearing an hesitating "Come in !", she came in. She thought she was mentally prepared but when she saw Belle looking at her like that, like she only was a stranger to her, she wasn't prepared to have this conversation anymore. She sat on her chair -yes, it was her chair now because she used to sit on this one every time she came- and tried to smile warmly to Belle.

"Hey Belle.. How do you feel ?"

Damn, that was such a stupid question but Ruby didn't know what to say. Belle hesitated a while before answering.

"So.. My name is Belle ? Why am I here ? And who are you ?"

She didn't sound mad, she sounded completely lost.

Ruby knew she was on the verge of tears but she took a deep breath and said. "You're Belle French. You're here because you had been shot and.." Ruby hesitated few seconds before she went on. "I know you don't remember, Belle. I'm Ruby. Ruby Lucas. Your... best friend. I know you don't remember me but you should follow your heart because I'm sure you already know who you can trust."

They talked for one hour about everything. Ruby was the one who spoke the most and Belle listened to her. Ruby could list some many things about her that Belle was pretty impressed. Ruby seemed that happy to talk to her that Belle didn't dare interrupt her. It could be scary to know that someone you don't remember loves you that much but Belle wasn't afraid, in fact, Ruby's presence reassured her. She didn't remember Ruby but Ruby was here. She didn't leave her although she knew Belle couldn't remember her. "We must love each other a lot", she thought. She listened quietly and as Ruby was about to leave because Belle needed some rest, she caught Ruby's hand and asked. "Can you bring me a book ? Please."

"Sure. Which one ?"

"I don't really care, I'm bored."

Ruby kissed Belle's forehead. "Sure. I'll get you one. Or several."

* * *

And she did. She came back on Thursday with a book in her hands and gave it to Belle with a cute smile. "I chose Children's and HouseholdTales by the Grimm brothers...I think it's maybe a good way to re-adapt yourself to Storybrooke but if you don't like it, I can get you another one. Some things are pretty accurate by the way."

"Na, it's fine. Thanks" Belle took the book and automatically smiled as she began to read.

Ruby added. "I could have made you a list of what you like or hate but you would have hated me for this, because you've always have been independent and you always want to figure out by yourself. But I knew you'd love reading again."

* * *

"Where is she ?!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled as he entered at Granny's on Friday morning. He was that furious that Ruby stopped herself and looked at him. Damn, that man could be really scary.

"Who are you talking about ?" she asked, frowning.

"BELLE." He came closer to the counter and articulated word by word. "She's not in her bed !"

Ruby didn't move although she heard her heart beat a bit harder as she understood that Belle was missing.

Rumpelstiltskin went on with a subdued threatening voice.

"I know you want to protect her from me but she doesn't need you, she only needs me right now. I am the only one who can get her her memory back. She doesn't need a "beast friend"." He was now threatening Ruby with his cane and some clients were ready to stand up but Ruby wasn't shy, especially at Granny's.

"You, don't you dare saying that she doesn't need me right now after what you've done ! You should leave before I call the Sheriff."

* * *

Ruby didn't lie but she didn't tell the truth too. Belle wasn't at Granny's but Ruby knew where she could be. She was even pretty sure about it. She took her jacket on, took his keys and left the bar. She wanted to run but running would alert other habitants and maybe Rumpelstiltskin so she was just walking really fast. She quickly arrived to the library, opened the door and with a quiet voice, she said. "Belle ?"

There was no answer. The room was fully quiet but Ruby could smell Belle's perfume. She must be here, Ruby thought. She closed the door behind her and began to look for Belle. She could smell it and she had also given her the keys of the library a few days ago and she had told her that her heart was stronger than the forgotten memories. Belle didn't know what she liked but her heart knew and she would have to follow her heart to know where she belonged. So Ruby had given her the keys because she knew her friend would need to come here, to smell the books -yes, Belle did that kind of stuff- or simply to find her stuff again. Ruby tried again. "Belle, are you here ? It's Ruby." There was still no answer. Maybe she wasn't really here, Ruby thought. She sighed. If Belle wasn't to her favorite place, where could she be ? Maybe she was lost somewhere. Ruby was about to leave the library to check the garden when she glimpsed Belle's tiny stool in front of a shelve. Ruby knew her best friend, she knew that Belle never leaves the library messy, such as a stool in a aisle or some books on her desk. The smell was from now on stronger. "BELLE ?" screamed Ruby as she entered in the reserve. She should have thought about the reserve, Belle was always in it !

And yes, Belle was in the reserve. Lying on the floor.

Ruby carefully took Belle in her arms and kept her against her. She checked her wound and everything was fine. Belle was just sleeping, there were nothing to worry about. So Ruby kept her best friend against her and couldn't help but fall in love with her a little bit more every time she looked at that peaceful face that had endured so much. But Ruby knew Belle could get over it, that she will get over it because she was braver than other people thought. She stroked Belle's hair and whispered slowly.

"I told you not to go on an adventure without me.."

* * *

Belle wake up lying in Ruby's arms few hours later and she smiled as she saw Ruby's face. She tried to stand but Ruby prevented her.

"Don't. You banged your head really bad against the floor."

Indeed, Belle's head hurts. "I think I fell."

"I think you did."

"How did you find me ? I told nobody I left."

"Rumpelstiltskin went to Granny's and said I was hiding you somewhere. Then, I guessed you must be here because I had given you the keys. And the door was open."

"But how did you know I was in the reserve ?"

"I... I saw the stool. And I knew you never let objects in the middle of nowhere. And then I - I smelled you."

"You smelled me ?"

"Yeah, I mean, I smelled your perfume. You know, wolf thing and-"

"Yeah, he told me about what happens in Storybrooke. And please, don't call him."

"I won't. But why ? He was really worried about you."

"Thanks. Well, you told me to follow my heart because I can't trust my memory anymore and.. It figured out that I didn't trust him. He scares me. And I think I should stay away from someone who scares me. It can seem weird but I feel like there is a lot of things about me that I think he hides and.. I really don't feel safe with him. I mean, I got shot that night because I was with him, right ?

They stayed quiet, sat on the floor for a while, Belle in Ruby's arms, Ruby looking at Belle's features lovingly until she finally asked. "How did you fall by the way ?"

"I guess I was too tired. I should have eaten in the hospital."

"We can go to Granny's if you want. Your pancakes always wait for you."

Belle raised her head. "My pancakes ?"

"Yes, your pancakes. Or whatever you want. And if you don't want to go back to the hospital, I can ask Granny for a room. I'm sure she'll be fine with that."


End file.
